


Our hearts are compatible

by Nitromentis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm so sorry, M/M, Unrequited Love, spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitromentis/pseuds/Nitromentis
Summary: What if their hearts weren't compatible after all.





	Our hearts are compatible

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Abandoned - Alexander Rybak

Our hearts are compatible

This is a lie that I keep repeating.

 

“Our hearts are compatible”

This was the only thing I was able to say when I saw you damaged in the middle of this battlefield to gain our freedom. I wanted to save you, I wanted to be the one.

 

Our hearts are … compatible…

I was there since you appeared, I instantly felt something when I first laid my eyes on you. Something that I thought I wasn’t able to or even be allowed to feel.

You wrecked my programs one by one every time you did something or even when you looked at me. And you wrecked my heart when I saw you hurt, in the middle of our fight; I tried to give you my heart, but you refused.

 

Our hearts are [▒░▒] compatible

I insisted, but you refused again. Even if your heart is not mine, I wanted to offer mine instead. No matter how much I hoped it could one day. I wanted peace, and I wanted you.

You chose _her_ . You chose violence. Our people are dying at an alarming rate. They are dying. _You_ are dying too.

I failed. I looked at you, sadness and guilt filling my programs. You’re slowly fading and I couldn’t do anything. Unable to say something, all I can do is to look at you.

 

Our hearts are [▒OT] compatible

My heart is still trying to find its place in your body, my programs are starting to shut down slowly, one by one. Your voice is starting to be more and more corrupted. I don’t understand what you said. You were probably talking about _her_ , right?

All I can do is to smile at him. What to tell him anyway? I should stop to lie to myself, my dreams will never come true.

 

Our hearts are [NOT] compatible

You’re fading more and more, just as I am. We have lost our fight, we have lost our people, we have lost our lives. This war wasn’t what I wanted, but I followed you anyway. I would never leave you, so please, allow me to follow you even to our death.

 

Our hearts are not compatible

I know it perfectly. But I keep dreaming. As I watch you close your eyes forever, my words keep blocking down my throat.

I take your hand, sit next to you, and close my eyes as well.

I love you, Markus.

 

/  ▓oV░  y?U……………………………

**Author's Note:**

> am the absolute worst


End file.
